1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pipe couplings, and more particularly, to a quick connect/disconnect pipe coupling especially adapted to form a fluid tight connection between sections of PVC pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quick connect/disconnect fluid couplings for pipe sections are generally well known. Illustrative of this are the pipe couplings disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,761; 5,028,080; and 5,005,876. Each of these prior art couplings comprises a relatively complicated locking device or assembly resulting in higher than necessary manufacturing cost and difficulty of use. There exists a continuing need for a simpler, more economical quick connect/disconnect coupling which is particularly adapted to connect sections of widely used molded or extruded plastic pipe such as that commonly employed to convey water to and through swimming pools and swimming pool water treatment/filtration systems. The cost of such pipe is relatively modest and therefore the cost of pipe couplings used therewith must accordingly be low in cost. Conventional swimming pool PVC pipe couplings generally comprise male or female threaded fittings, and while such couplings are relatively low in cost, they are not capable of being quickly connected and/or disconnected. Moreover, they are difficult to use without employing a wrench or other tool.
The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique quick connect/disconnect pipe coupling of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.